Navigation 101
by Riyu Akari
Summary: Nami decides to observe the weather in the crow's nest and perhaps give the swordsman some navigation lessons. And also earn some beli while she's at it. Zoro x Nami. Oneshot.


**My first attempt at a ZoNa oneshot, since I adore the pairing so much.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, Zoro and Nami would be married already.**

* * *

Rain.

Nami frowned. She had wanted to keep a look out on the weather and the movements of the waves for a little while longer but she couldn't stay out on the deck due to the rain. She couldn't afford to catch a cold and fall sick like the previous time. Although they had Chopper with them now, prevention was always better than cure.

And the rain would also ruin the new top she very unwillingly shelled out a few thousand beli for.

Everyone else was gathered in the dining room aboard the Thousand Sunny already and she could hear Luffy badgering Sanji to give him some meat. She looked up towards the crow's nest and spotted something that resembled a bunch of green moss. _Ahh, so Zoro was still up there._

She figured the crow's nest would be the only place she could keep an eye on the weather and at the same time, not ruin her few thousand beli-worth top. And perhaps even make some beli while she was at it, at Zoro's expense, of course.

"Twenty thousand and twenty one, twenty thousand and twenty two…"

Zoro was in the middle of his exercise routine when Nami stepped into the crow's nest.

"Still training, Zoro? Geez, don't you ever take a break?" Nami asked, eyeing him carefully.

Zoro grunted, "I have to…twenty thousand and twenty three…get stronger…twenty thousand and twenty four…"

"Yes, yes, I know." Nami glanced at the clouds overhead and turned back to Zoro. "Do you want to know the real secret to getting stronger?"

Zoro looked at Nami inquisitively. It wasn't like the ship's navigator to give any comments on how to get stronger and all. Although she was still considered weak amongst the rest of them, Zoro had to admit she had gotten much stronger and could fend for herself.

"What?"

"It's to fight more people, of course!"

Zoro snorted. "Like I didn't know that already, woman."

"Well, it doesn't work as well when you keep getting lost and wasting your time finding the way instead of beating more people."

"I DO NOT GET LOST-"

Nami simply waved his retort away. "Save it for Sanji. You know I'm making a valid point here."

It was easy to see from his look that he agreed with her. Nami grinned. Zoro was just so easy to read. She knew him like the palm of her hand. And it was time to squeeze him dry.

"You know, Zoro, I can give you some navigation lessons. But it'll cost you."

"Save it, woman, I don't need your lessons."

Nami arched one eyebrow up and looked at him. She knew what to say next. It was just too easy.

"Oh? So you're saying you're scared to find more enemies to beat up?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I just said that you're too scared to find more enemies to beat up."

"DON'T REPEAT IT!"

Nami smiled gleefully. She could already feel the beli in her hands. Zoro acted all tough all the time but to her, he was as easy to crack as an egg shell. She just had to know how to push the right buttons and he'd cave, just like the time she made him save Vivi in Whiskey Peak. _3…2…1…_

"Fine. I'll take a lesson."

He was just too easy.

"Well, for starters, you have to know which way's north, east, south and west."

"Luffy said north is where it's colder and south is where is hotter…"

Nami sighed in exasperation. "You can use a compass to tell the direction. Here, I'll show you."

She took out a compass and pointed at the red arrow. "This red arrow points to North. No matter what, it will always point to north."

"Okay so if I follow any red arrows, it will lead me to North, right?"

"NO. Not just ANY red arrows, THIS red arrow." Nami pointed at the compass.

"This is confusing. How would this thing know where North is? It doesn't have eyes."

Nami sighed. She was started to regret her decision. Maybe the beli wasn't worth all this. It was going to be one hell of a lesson.

The rain had gradually stopped and the eye of heaven was clearly visible, high up in the firmament.

"And finally, for the last time, I repeat, THIS IS LEFT. THIS IS RIGHT."

"I got it, I got it, woman."

"Good. I'll be deducting three month's worth of your pocket money to pay for that lesson."

"THREE MONTHS-" Zoro began to protest.

Nami waved his objection away and began her descent from the crow's nest.

"Oi woman. Thanks."

Nami smiled, her back facing the swordsman. It had been ages since he last thanked her. Memories of the incident in Usopp's village flooded her mind.

_Perhaps the crow's nest is a good place to observe the weather after all…_

**The End.**

**Reviews, perhaps? ;)**


End file.
